Twice the trouble
by WeasleyTheAgent
Summary: Fred II and Roxanne are the Twin children of George and Angelina Weasley. They are know as the " 2nd Generation of Weasley twins" Twice as Funny Twice as Sneaky. Both always comapred to their dad and his dead brother. Now the twins want to know whats their dad and uncle were really like. The twins get sent back in time. What will happen when two generation of Weasley twins mee


_**Transporation and inrodutions**_

"**FRED GEORGE WEASLEY II AND ROXANNE ANGLINA WESLEY GET DOWN HERE NOW**"Shouted Anglina Weasley from the Kitchen .Fred Weasley II looked up from his bed and looked over at his twin sister Roxy she too looked up from her bed together they let a little sigh and walked out of their room down to the kitchen to their mum.  
"What is it mum?"They asked together .Angelina looked at her two children fred II he was the spiting image of his father he was tall and muscley he had flamming ginger hair flowing from his head and millions of freakles on his nose,the only thing that could tell fred ii apart from his dad that his eyes where dark chocoalte brown like his mothers while his fathers where clear looked exaly like george to but in girl was also tall and had matching flamming ginger hair that went down to her shoulders and tiny freakles everywhere she too had her mother eyes.  
"WHAT IS THIS"she asked pointing at a gold time turner on a gold chain  
"That Mum is Uncle Harrys time turner and we need it back to give to him"said roxy grinning!  
"Fine since its your uncles ill let you have it back "said angilna as she carefuly placed the time turner into freds II open hand.  
"Thanks mum"The twins chanted together as their father appered from the door.  
"Hello Angie,Freddie,Roxy"he gave each a hug and for his wife a kiss on the lips,"Hows my smashing family today?  
"Great thanks dad...me and roxy are going to our room for a bit ….give you and mum some time to snog"laughed fred as he and roxy made they way up to their room.  
As they walked though to their room they both had complety forgotton about the pice od rope dangling over their door,fred fell into it and droped the time turner on the wooden floor,the turner smashed and gold thick dust hovved over fred and roxy,before ethier could speak they where being sucked into the mist being throw about until suddnely they laned with a loud thud in a corridor with a man holding his wand in front of them.  
"Who are you?"he shouted his magical eye staring on the twins.  
Fred was the first one up and took one look at the man inf ront of him and lauged!  
"Okay who thought it was funny to impressonate Mad eye moody"Moody pointed his wand at freds Chest making fred realise "Roxy I think we are in 1995 "  
"Who are you"growled mad eye "How can I be sure your not death eaters"  
"That is easy Out of your porgy Tonks was you fave one"  
Roxy got up and dust her self down.  
"Fred I furiged that out when mad eye came over" she tured to mad eye "We are from the furture from the year 2018".Suddlney and old breaded man with Half moon glasses walked into the hall"Well since your not death eaters come into the kitchen".  
Fred II and roxy walked slowly behind Dumbldore and Mad eye into Grimwould places kitchen where a busy molly weasley was chopping up carrots while two busy twins where trying out a prank on a male ginger haired looked up and went quite as Dumbdore ented with mad eye and two complete strangers.  
"Molly we have guests tonight now I think we should have some introudutions here"he looked over at Roxy and roxy and fred where to busy staring at The past weasley twins they couldnt take their eyes of fred weasley I their dead uncle who they since a young age wished to shock their heads and got up.

"Err Hiya ….Im Roxanne Anglina Weasley im 16 years old and im about to enter my 6th year at hogwarts,Im in gryffindor house and I play as a beater on the quidditch team,I have a twin brother called fred and im one of the Maurders."All the weasleys looked around at each other each one knowing that this was one of their children.  
Everyone now tured their attention to the ginger haied boy,Fred and george looked at each other and the boy again he looked just like them part from the II got up and stood next to his twin.

"Hiya Im Fred George weasley II im 16 years old im in gryffindor house at hogwarts like every weasley and im a beater on the gryffindor team aswell. My twin sister is Roxanne or Roxy as we call her,Im one of the 3rd genetaion of maurders."  
All the weasley looked at each other until harry pied up.  
"So your both twins right and from the furture and we have all realised that your fred or georges children am I right?

Fred and roxy looked at each other and smiled"Yes you are right uncle harry"

"Now could you tell us which one of us are your father and your mother please"asked an two eared george.

"OK then our Father is …...George Fabain Weasley"said Fred II smiling as his dad grined at them .

"And our mother is the one and only …...Anglina johnson weasley"said roxy.  
"HEY you Married my girlfriend"shouted fred at george.  
"Well maybe she finally realised I was the better looking one"said George grinning at fred.  
"Yeah right "scoffed Fred.  
Roxy and fred looked around at evryone but evrythime the came to fred their eyes just looked at him full of sadness."So since we gunna have to some how oblivate you all we might aswell tell you everything-"Fred who was half wy though his enstnce felt something virbte in his pocket ,he pulled at a tinny orab shaped ball and placed it on the floor and soon enthough all of fred and roxy family was staring at them.  
"**ROXANNE AND FRED WEASLEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ,YOUR FATHER AND I WORRIED SICK ALL WE HAVE FOUND IS HALF BROKEN TIME TURNER"**Screamed a flushed a teary eyed Anglina .  
"Mum relex we are in 1995 and dont worry we are with the order of the phenoix ….can we speak to Aunt hermione please and rose please?"asked a anixous Fred II  
Anglina moved away and a ginger haiered girl with bushy hair walked into veiw with her mother.

"Fred...roxy whats happened ?asked rose and hermione together.  
"We are in 1995 Aunt hermione and we have no idea if we can do magic here or not so as your the head of improper use of mgic and you let us of for today as we are gunna need to oblivte this when we can finally go home...Now HOW ARE WE GUNNA GET HOME?"yelled Roxy

"Wooh Rox no need to yell...Dad and Uncle harry are at the mistry now getting a time turner to come and get you guys but it might take day so I would ask if you can stay the night...Oh you might aswell tell them about us and everything oh all of your cosuin say stay safe and fred ,james has asked me to give you this message'Why didnt you wait for me?"said rose rolling her eyes.

"Tell james it was accindent …..tell us when uncle ron and harry are on their way...see ya guys"said fred as the mist of the orab disspered and fred plce it back in his pocket,he amd roxy turend around to find evryone staring at them.

"OK we will tell you everything...Bill you marry Fluer Delcour and have 3 kids ,Charlie you never marry,Percy comes back and marries Audery and they have two kids called Molly II and Lucy ,Ron you marry hermione and have two children Hugo an dhte girl you saw that is you eldsst and shes called you marry ginny and have 3 children called James,Albus and lily."said roxy

"What about me...you didnt mention me and everytime you look at me your eyes all full od surrow and sadness..."Finally something clicked in freds head"When and How do I die?" he asked looking at the twins.

"2nd of May 1998 ….tonks ,lupin ,mad eye,sirius...you all die to...sirius you will die before harry comes back for the summer of next year.


End file.
